Automotive vehicles are commonly configured with one or more hangers typically configured in the shape of a hook for hanging an article, such as a purse or a coat. The hangers may be fixedly located at various locations such as on a vehicle seat, a floor console, the instrument panel and the headliner and usually have a shape configured to hold an object such the strap of a purse. However, conventional hanger assemblies are often located in dark locations of the vehicle such that the passengers may have difficulty in viewing the hanger and the contents of a purse or other article attached to the hanger. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a hanger assembly that offers enhanced viewing.